Condomnation!
by Fade Emblem
Summary: weird, strange, and FREAKY! conversation  between me, and our favorite heroes! please R&R!    for supergal020 and jangomango rated T for safety :


**so this is a conversation between me, robin, starfire, raven, bb, and cyborg, and the maximum ride clan. ****ENJOY!**

**Me: hey y'all**

**Cyborg: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Robin: *slaps cyborg***

**Me: alright calm down folks. So I have a few questions before we begin-**

**Raven: haven't we already begun?**

**BB: technically yes as soon as she said "hey y'all"**

**Cyborg: THAT'S STILL MY LINE!**

**Robin: *slaps cyborg again***

**Starfire: but would she have done the starting as soon as she entered our home? **

**Robin: no because she didn't say anything 'till we sat down so THEN she would've started.**

**Cyborg: she started when she STOLE MY LINE!**

**Everyone: GET OVER IT!**

**Me: okay! Robin, *pulls out giant wad of notecards* Do you feel queer when people pair you with men?**

**Robin: of COURSE! I mean, cant a guy get a break without having to make out with men? Honestly!**

**Starfire: *gives robin comforting hug***

**Me: ewwww mushy! Blah!**

**Raven: *smacks Me with her book of Azarath***

**Cyborg: Rae, you like mushy? Since when demon-girl? **

**BB: well she watches porno and reads lemons.**

**Everyone: …**

**Raven: how do you know that?**

**Me: NOT THE POINT! NEXT QUESTION! *drops all the notecards***

**Everyone except Me: *groans***

**Starfire: *turns on TV* robin, who is this Hitler the tv speaks of?**

**Me: a vicious bloodthirsty jackass who kills people who aren't blonde and blue-eyed.**

**Robin: ha! I got blue eyes!**

**BB: I used to be blonde! I could get contacts!**

**Raven: yeah but you have green skin! For a girl who watches porn im not THAT stupid!**

**Cyborg: yeah and im black! **

**Everyone: *stares***

***wall bursts open and five winged figures blew in***

**Max: did someone call for me to save them?**

**Me: no.**

**Robin: Raven watches porn. You could save her.**

**Starfire: who are you great wing-ed creature?**

**Max: I am max! this is fang *points to emo bird* gazzy, *points to boy with green fart fumes blowing out of his ass* angel, *points to angelic looking 6 year old* aaaaaaaaand IGGY! *dramatically motions to a tall awkward nerd boy***

**Cyborg: Max, would you agree that if someone says something first for the eighteen years that they lived then had some other nosy person copy that saying, would you agree that DEATH is the appropriate penalty?**

**Max:…**

**Me: IM SORRY! I WONT EVER SAY Y'ALL AGAIN!**

**Cyborg: YOU JUST DID!**

**Me: Y'ALL ARE SO STUPID!**

**Cyborg: AND YET AGAIN!**

**Me: damn…**

**Everyone else: LET IT GOOOOO!**

**Starfire: *screams***

**Robin: what?**

**Starfire: I just thought that if Raven watches the porn, maybe she could do the showing of me?**

**Angel: max, that reminds me, I watched porn yesterday.**

**Max, fang, gazzy, iggy: WHAT?**

**Angel: well I texted raven, we met at a porn convention, and she showed me a new video she made of Robin and Cyborg!**

**Robin: *starts to cry***

**Cyborg: NOOOOOOO!**

**Raven: mwahahahahaha!**

**Starfire: *giggles* Silly raven! Robin would never DO IT with a BLACK cyborg! **

**Cyborg: a **_**BLACK**_** cyborg? As opposed to WHAT?**

**BB: a white one?**

**Me: NOT THE POINT! Look, angel, porn is for people who have needs. You are SIX! The only needs you have are dollies and pink things!**

**Angel: pink thiiiings? Like condoms?**

**Raven: yyyyyyyyyesssss…**

**Everyone else: NOOOOO!**

**Me: raven has needs, she just needs to execute them appropriately!**

**Everyone: *stares confused and amazed.***

**Me: you aren't the only ones who have no idea what I just said.**

**Robin: my comm. is beeping! Titans! Trouble!**

**Angel: *to fang* why is his condom beeping? Is it an oven too?**

**Fang: *laughs slightly* no angel, his communicator.**

**Angel: HIS CONDOM CAN COMMUNICATE WITH PEOPLE? LIKE A CELL PHONE?**

**Robin: *turns green***

**Starfire:*in desperation to leave…* TITANS GO!**

****

**Wasn't that awkward? Didn't you looooove it? Read and review baby! (or bab**_**ies**_** since there are more than one of you…)**


End file.
